My brothers bully
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Maybe Rachel should have been a better big sister and dumped her boyfriend s sorry butt when she had found out that he was bullying her younger brother and his friends but the way he promised her the world and gave it to her had roped her in and just wouldn't let go., AU Rachel and Filkins are dating, Rachel and Wade are siblings as are her and Puck.


_**My brother`s bully**_

Summery –Maybe Rachel should have been a better big sister and dumped her boyfriend`s sorry butt when she had found out that he was bullying her younger brother and his friends but the way he promised her the world and gave it to her had roped her in and just wouldn't let go., AU Rachel and Filkins are dating, Rachel and Wade are siblings as are her and Puck, Filkins bullies Wade.

Chapter one "he`s doing what?!"

Rachel`s point of view;

"_Babe , Baby, Terry stop it"_ I said giggling as my boyfriend Terry "Fill" Filkins was kissing my neck _"come on Ray why do you have to tease me like that?" _he said sighing and chuckling a little as he pulled away from my neck .

I rolled my eyes fixing myself properly before getting up off Terry`s bed _"not that I'm not enjoying this view but I'd much rather do something with it rather than looking at it" _he said scanning my behind as he talked _"would you stop being such a flirt I need to get home before my family comes home from the camping trip they took ,they still think I'm sick that`s why I stayed home not because I wanted to spend the last week of pure freedom that I`ll have in months with my boyfriend"_ I said to him.

I guess by now I should introduce myself my name is Rachel Barbra Puckerman ,I`m 5' 2½",have chocolate brown hair as well as four brothers my older twin brother Noah "Puck" ,younger brother Wade and two younger twin step brothers Nick and Chuck oh and as you can already see a boyfriend of almost two years named Terry Filkins or otherwise known as just Filkins or Fill.

"_I don`t see why your parents were going to force you on the camp trip"_ Terry said standing up and sneaking his arms around me putting his head in-between my shoulder and neck _"because babe they want us kids and them spending time with each other this was one of the last times they would have had the camping trip with me and Noah in high school"_ I said explaining it to him.

Every summer for the last week before school starts back up my mom and step dad Jim take me and my brothers camping to spend some time together the only time we hadn't went was when my twin was in well let`s just say away for bad behavior and now this time I had gotten sick but was over it within two days after my family had lefted due to me forcing them to take my younger brothers and leave me to myself assuring them I was fine by myself but I had gotten talked into staying for the rest of week by none other than Terry.

I turned around in Terry`s arms pecking his lips once before pushing him gently away picking up my bag _"I need to get home before my parents or else I`m dead" _I said making him roll his eyes before kissing me gently once and pulling away _"meet me tomorrow at the school entrance ?"_He asked making me nod my head yes _"love you"_ he said kissing my forehead _"love you two"_ I whispered back before making my way out of his house and on the way to mine.

Once I got there I was lucky that my family weren't home yet so I choose to tidy things up for my mom seeing as she mostly is the only one doing the cleaning around here before making my little brothers and step dad`s favourite dinner lasagna with garlic bread adding brownies for my little brother Wade since he wasn't that big of a fan of garlic bread though he enjoyed it.

"_mm something smells good in here"_ I could hear my brother Noah`s voice _"Ray?"_ I heard both my mom and Noah`s girlfriend Quinn`s voices _"in the kitchen guys!"_ I called back.

"_Did you cook and clean bud?"_ my step dad Jim questioned making me nod _"naw thanks honey"_ my mom said smiling _"when`s it done?"_ both Chuck and Nick asked making my mom scolded them "_who`s the brownies for?"_ Chuck asked _"Wade Smart one"_ Nick said mocking his twin.

Out of all my brothers I say I was favouriting Wade in a way I guess I could say because it seemed like my step dad was always busy with the twins and my mom at the moment always working.

"_thanks Ray"_ Wade said smiling a little I smiled back _"no biggie little brother_" I said before ruffling up his hair making him freak a little bit _"hey I'm your big sister stop freaking because I messed the hair "_ I said smirking at him abit .

"_oh and to answer your question little truck in a few minutes so go cleanup"_ I said using Chuck`s nickname before adding in _"the three of you go no clean hands no food shoo"_ I said to them making my mom smile _"no kids but a mother already"_ Noah said making Quinn slap his shoulder and me laugh.

"_So what did you do for the week when we`re gone"_ my mother asked me once we were sat at the table _"mostly laid in bed being sick until last night when I felt better then I went to Terry`s"_ I said halfway lying hey they didn't need to know that I ditched them to stay at home with him.

"_you know I still have yet to meet the boy who`s dating my daughter"_ Jim said I fought the urge to roll my eyes _"first of all step daughter and second of all you don`t need to mom has met him already and she gave us her blessing already to date so I really don`t see the reason for you to meet him" _I said.

Jim and I didn't really see eye to eye neither did Wade or Noah the only ones who did were Nick and Chuck .To me Jim was deeply trying to replace my father who had walked out when Wade was a baby not only did he seem to be trying to replace him but he was also in modern day terms a jackass he always made remarks towards Wade and those who were in laymen's terms weaker he`s even admitted to being a bully back when he was in school though then again so was Noah but Noah had cut back on it.

"_I`d still like to meet my daughter`s boyfriend" _he said looking at me "_STEP DAUGHTER!"_ I yelled before taking my plate and cleaning it off before heading up to my bedroom selecting my clothing for school tomorrow.

"_Ray?"_ I heard my brother Wade say as he knocked on my bedroom door later that night _"sup little brother?" _I asked him from my bed looking up from my laptop _"do you have any like advice for school?" _Wade asked as he sat on the end of my bed.

"_umm no wait actually yeah be yourself as cheesy as that sounds "_ I said as I closed my laptop placing it beside me _"what happens if myself isn't good enough"_ he asked me looking at me from behind his glasses _"you mean what happens if you get bullied?" _I asked him as I moved beside him "_maybe"_ he said with a small smile _"then tell me and I'll beat the shit out of them even if isn't cool to have your older sister to fight your battles for you "I_ said smiling at him "_okay?"_ I asked him earning a nod from him _"good now get to sleep "_I said messing up his hair a little and kissing his head.

"_Night sis"_ Wade said before leaving my room _"night bro"_ I said back before changing into my black and pink boy shorts along with my pink tank top and hopped into bed.

The next day once I woke up I quickly jumped into the shower washing my body as well as my hair once I was done I grabbed a towel wrapping it around me tightly and drying my hair before curling it gently I then put on my newest pair of light washed skinny jeans and my blue printed lace tie back top along with my navy blue Dereon Eva Wedge from journey`s lastly I threw on my black leather jacket.

Before heading downstairs I quickly put on cover-up and lip-gloss putting in my sliver hoop earrings I then grabbed my studded book bag and headed downstairs _"morning Ray_" my mom said once I got into the kitchen _"morning"_ I said back grabbing an apple and going to head out _"aa no sit "_ Jim said _"I'm not that hungry ,Wade if you want a ride to school come on "_I said blankly to my step dad before turning towards to my younger brother "_no that`s alright I'm going to take the bus and catch up with Ryan "_ he said making me roll my eyes _"suit yourself little bro ,see you at school "_ I said before heading out to my baby otherwise known as my red sports car Lamborghini that I had gotten for my sweet sixteen .

Once I got to the school I saw Terry and his friend Ronnie standing at Terry`s car parking beside it I then turned it off and got out ,as I looked it I walked towards Ronnie and Terry _"hey sexy "_ Terry said as I walked towards them wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him in close and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist _"damn and here I was thinking you two `s making out would be toned down a bit this year"_ I could hear Ronnie say .

Without pulling away I flipped him the bird and carried on kissing Terry biting his lip softly twice before pulling away from him _"hmm I missed you baby"_ Terry said _"babe you saw me last night"_ I giggled _"oh so you two banged last night then?"_ Ronnie said smirking I looked towards him _"why you wanna know all about it so you can jerk off thinking about it?" _I said making his smirk fall off.

Not many people could stand up to him Ronnie that is but he and I had an understanding where if he said something to me I was able to say something back in a way we were like brother and sister with the way we talked to each other I didn't take his crap and he in return didn't take mine.

"_hey Ray ,Terry ,asshole" _My best friend Santana Lopez said as she walked up to us hugging me before standing beside me _"Bitch"_ Ronnie mumbled underneath his breath making Santana roll her eyes.

Now you maybe be wondering why the beef between these two well let's just say Santana and him had a friends with benefits thing going on for a little and Santana had started to grow feelings for him and when she went to tell him that she liked him she caught him making out with some blonde from a rival school and when she did come out and say it he rubbed in her face telling her she was just a good fuck and that she didn't have looks but in all truth she did, Santana was five foot five with dark brown hair and eyes she honestly was the most amazing looking girl ever hell I`d go that way for her.

"_come on Ray let`s get away from the dirt bag parade"_ Santana said pulling me away from the boys.

Wade`s point of view;

"_wait wait ,wait ,what are you guys doing? ,oh ,oh ,oh"_ I could hear a voice say making me turn towards the source of the problem it was two older guys carrying a guy looking to be my age maybe younger _"get out of our way" "man" "here we go"_ I watched as the two guys trying to put the third one into a locker _"hey that`s not for me ,that`s for my books, I am not a book" "get in the..." "This is bad"_ I said to my best friend Ryan as we stood on and watched _"no this is good, leases we know we`re not the biggest dorks in school "_he said back _"PLEASE!"_ The kid yelled.

"_Maybe we should say something, I`ve gotta say something"_ I said feeling bad for the poor kid _"survival of the fittest"_ Ryan said back _"I`ve got to I have too" "say something it`s hilarious the kid fits in the locker"_ he said "_it`s not funny, this is the dumbest thing I've ever done"_ I said taking a breath _"STOP!"_ I yelled making them turn towards me _wait_ I thought _why does the one look familiar now I know that`s Terry Filkins my older sister Rachel`s boyfriend_ I thought.

I remember meeting Terry once and he didn't seem so bad but him and his friend trying to put the kid in the locker made me question my outlook on him.

"_I mean you don`t have too "_I said quickly taking back my words Filkins smirked and held back a laugh _"Harry potter, keep your big mouth shut"_ he said stepping close to me with his friend in step with him.

"_yeah that`s what I've been trying to tell him_" Ryan said from behind me stepping away and putting his hands up as he did this I watched the kid jump out from the locker and run _"HEY!" _Filkins`s friend said as he and Filkins turn and watched the kid _"RUN RUN, EVERYBODY RUN IT`S NOT SAFE HERE_!" the kid said.

"_Hey check this out " _Filkins said as he walked past me _"Matching shirt geeks "_he said as he grabbed Ryan before he pushed him towards me "_yo Ron these bitches really wanna wear the same shirt let`s make them wear the same shirt"_ he said as he and his friend started circling me and Ryan before pushing on us and somehow making us wear the same shirt.

"_There"_ Filkins`s friend said laughing and facing the people who were on looking _"you better keep that shit on , cause if I see you trying to take it off ,you`re dead and you know what happens if one of you dies then both of you dies CAUSE YOU`RE SIAMESE QUEERS BITCHES!"_ Filkins said hitting us once before they lefted.

Due to the fact that we couldn't get out of the shirt and back to the way we were we had to go to class the way we were once class was over and we headed to lunch we had ran into Rachel and her best friend Santana Lopez _"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?"_ Santana said.

Rachel`s point of view;

"_And oh my god her face was priceless_" Santana said laughing after she finished her story as we walked through the halls on the way to lunch _"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED"_ Santana all but screamed as we turned the hall and ran into my brother and his best friend Ryan who were now wearing the same shirt I mean were really wearing the same shirt.

I could feel my happy mood turn into anger _"who did this?"_ I said making Wade roll his eyes _"Rachel ..." _he said trying to get me to calm down _"WHO did this?" _I said again _"Terry and his friend"_ he whispered _"he`s dead him and Ronnie and I`m guessing that`s who it is are DEAD!"_ I freaked out and started heading towards the doors to find Terry and Ronnie with Santana right on my heel.

He was dead the pair of them were I knew about him and Ronnie bullying people granted I hated it but there was nothing I could do about it ,Terry knew way better he knew who Wade was and what he looked like I expected more from him when it came to this.

Once I got outdoors I scanned the area for them _"There they are"_ Santana said pointing them out to me once I laid my eyes on them I started storming my way over to them .

Terry spotted me and smiled _"Hey babe"_ he said _"I`d wipe that smile off your face Filkins"_ Santana said from behind me before Terry grabbed me and tired to pull me in his arms making me push him " _My brother? Terry your new target is my little brother?"_ I said _"OOO you`re in the dog house big time" _Ronnie said I shot him a glare just as Santana took his hand and bite him.

Score one for Santana zone for Ronnie.

"_you bitch you bite me"_ he said staring at her in disbelieve_ "yeah I did because knowing you, you`re the reason why her brother is the new target"_ Santana said _"which one is he, harry potter, Medea or the hobbit?"_ he asked "_harry potter?, really if Wade`s harry potter then you`re Edward Cullen"_ Santana shot back _"oh so he`s harry potter well then he should have kept his big mouth shut" _I looked at Ronnie before back at Terry who rolled his eyes at Ronnie _"you gonna keep bullying him?"_ I asked _"because if you are then we`re though he`s my blood you`re not I love you both but I love him more you bully him, you lose me your choice"_ I said fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

Terry`s point of view;

"_You gonna keep bullying him?"_ Rachel asked me before going on _"because if you are then we`re though he`s my blood you`re not I love you both but I love him more you bully him, you lose me your choice"_ she said to me I felt my stomach drop at the thought of losing Rachel and also at the fact that I could see the tears that wanted to fall.

I`m not gonna lie 99 percent of the time I'm a cold heartless asshole but when it come to Rachel and me I was always at my best because that`s what I knew she deserved and because if I was honest she was my world I`d be lost without her she was what made me happy.

"_I`ll stop baby I don`t wanna lose you "_I said half way lying not about the me not wanting to lose her because I didn`t but I was lying about stopping it`s not like I like bullying though it was somewhat fun but I knew that it was hard for me to stop something about it just made me feel powerful.

I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her shoulder _"I love you angel"_ I said wrapping her arms around my neck she looked at me _"I love you two, Terry don`t make me regret it_" she said kissing my lips once but that was all I needed I pulled her in closer and depended the kiss asking for access which she granted me I pulled her in more so that we were chest to chest.

I felt her small tiny hands push on my chest making us pull away _"Don` . .It"_ she repeated _"I won`t"_ I said back.

I watched her and Santana walk off _"You`re not really gonna stop are you?"_ Ronnie asked making me smirk _"nope I guess we`ll just have to be more careful next time" _I asked making him nod _"oh yeah"_ he said laughing.


End file.
